


[宜珍谦]金毛男友的驯服方法

by realJINmeimei



Category: GOT7
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realJINmeimei/pseuds/realJINmeimei
Summary: *3P、道具play、兽化
Kudos: 7





	[宜珍谦]金毛男友的驯服方法

**Author's Note:**

> *3P、道具play、兽化

阳光明媚的周末，即将年满22岁的金有谦光着下半身被长三岁的哥哥揉着尾巴根一下一下顶撞着。  
“珍荣哥...太过分了...”  
金有谦小声嘀咕着很快就被人拍了一下屁股，雪白的臀肉瞬间布上红印，金有谦捂着火辣辣的屁股翻过身子怒视着朴珍荣，本该凶狠的表情因脸上泛着的粉带上了诱惑的意味。  
“发情期还跑出去...还想被坏人欺负吗？”  
金有谦紧紧咬着唇，本来就理亏的人顿时大气都不敢喘。他和正常人不一样，他知道，因为与生俱来的犬类第二性征和发情期，他一直被小心地隔离在社会之外。只是朴珍荣过于严厉的语气让人本就装了满腔的委屈爆发，奶音都带上了哭腔。  
“我要告诉Mark哥...”  
空气都要凝固了一样，朴珍荣停下了动作，紧咬着下唇垂下眼平静着自己的情绪，金有谦不知道自己戳到他雷区了，扬着下巴就是不想服输，下一秒就被人大手掐着腰狠狠地摩擦着身体里的敏感点。  
“谦啊，”朴珍荣唤着金有谦的乳名，娓娓道来的语气和激烈的冲撞相配不是那么协调，“为什么不听话呢？”  
金有谦捂着嘴防止呜咽从口中泄出，大脑一片空白只能感觉到自己的身体是怎么被朴珍荣一下一下撞开，又一下一下顶弄着腺体再退出去，身体色情地做着反应，第二性征的尾巴和耳朵也诚实地翘起表达着喜欢。理智就要被本能淹没，金有谦伸出犬齿想咬一口手背，还没用力就被人揪着头发一口咬上敏感的犬耳，腰上一软在床单上射出一滩浓稠。  
“如果真的让宜恩哥知道了，”朴珍荣也喘着气，本就低沉厚重的嗓音伴着热气让方才才高潮的金有谦抖了抖小耳朵，“谦米应该知道自己的下场。”

段宜恩回来时看到空旷的起居室和禁闭的房门就感到不对劲，紧闭的房门里传来断断续续的喘息声很快证实了他的猜想。偷听不是他的风格，直接推开门时看到的就是金有谦耷拉着有些湿的尾巴跪在床上给朴珍荣口的画面，金有谦的背上和大腿内侧被朴珍荣留下了红红的齿痕，仿佛发情的那个不是他的小奶狗而是自己一向冷静自持的男朋友。  
“哥，看够了就过来。”  
朴珍荣给了段宜恩一个意味深长的笑容，探过身把金有谦长长的毛茸茸的尾巴掀起来，白皙股间赫然插着一个震动棒，金有谦夹着那玩具毫不费力，粉嫩的分身直直竖在大腿之间，配合着嘴上费力的吞吐段宜恩看见了也是冷漠着一张脸不怒自威，无视他解开皮带的动作的话。  
“说说，怎么了。”  
听见身后段宜恩的动静金有谦终于有点怕，本就发软强撑的大腿突然颤抖，耳朵尖上的毛也敏感地竖起来，含着朴珍荣的硕大呜呜咽咽吐出来一点很快被人一个挺腰含得更深。  
“谦米差点和别人重演和哥的初遇呢。”  
泪光闪闪看向朴珍荣，那人平时温和的大手现在像随时会取他性命的利刃，一下一下轻轻拂过他的下巴和脖颈，低沉的嗓音也如恶魔的低语般让他震颤。只是很快他就没精力想这些没用的比方。  
段宜恩抓着震动棒露出的一截转了转又拉出来一大截带出一滩浑浊液体，金有谦哼哼唧唧地扭了扭腰抗议，两瓣白皙臀肉却用力夹的紧，段宜恩恶趣味地咬了一口，手指将按摩棒狠狠推到深处，金有谦被顶地下意识向前倾，朴珍荣瞅准了时机一个挺腰促成了一次深喉，浓稠精液从合不上的口中流下，床单也是一滩泥泞。  
朴珍荣轻轻翻了个身抽出金有谦夹着的震动棒跪在一旁，段宜恩眼色极快地拉下内裤把金有谦翻了个面，举起人两条细长的腿到肩头，粉嫩穴口还流着肠液，刚射精过的性器软软垂在会阴上，尾巴根也湿漉漉一片，金有谦眼泪汪汪地看着段宜恩，奶音软软叫了声“Mark哥”，毕竟是自己捡来的孩子，段宜恩心疼地俯身亲亲金有谦的双唇，手指擦掉他脸上快干了的泪痕，抵着额头安慰着：  
“没事，有谦，我惩罚你珍荣哥，”感到金有谦点了点头 ，段宜恩吻掉了小孩嘴边的精斑，露出了狐狸尾巴，“有谦怎么报答哥呢…”  
没等段宜恩说完，朴珍荣一只手侧支着身子，一只手已然把按摩棒旋进后穴，桃花眼染上情欲的粉，舔了舔下唇一字一句道：  
“干到谦发情期过、什么都射不出来为止吧。”  
“朴珍荣你…Mark哥你快惩罚他!”  
金有谦羞赧地瞪了眼哥没哥样的人，急红了脸拽着段宜恩求主持公道。被拽的人只是垂着眼沉默了片刻，重新压倒金有谦，认真看着他：  
“试试吧，有谦。”

“Mark哥…啊…我知道…哈啊…错了…”  
后穴被人九浅一深地顶弄着，段宜恩动作又狠又巧，硕大龟头破开层层肉壁带着肠液和精液翻搅着滚烫甬道，粘腻水声和囊袋拍打臀瓣的声音交错刺激着人敏锐的听觉，上面的兽耳和下面的耳朵都充血泛着红。  
“珍荣哥…谦米知道错了…”  
认错示弱在段宜恩这里根本没用，金有谦无助看向身边的朴珍荣，恳求的奶音都带上了嘶哑，朴珍荣趴着揉了揉金有谦汗湿的头发，大手包裹住人被干到再次半勃的性器：  
“乖孩子，哥也受着罚。”  
金有谦难耐地抓着床单，屁股被段宜恩有节奏地干着，九浅一深地顶撞着敏感点让他全身都叫嚣着想要更多，身体不受控制泛起一层粉红，偏偏朴珍荣又开始挑逗起他，那人用手不够还要用上嘴，段宜恩摇了摇头接纳了他的恶趣味，停下了动作和朴珍荣面对面，金有谦脸上就是人挺翘的臀和同样兴奋滴着水的性器，金有谦委屈巴巴在段宜恩的眼神下被迫舔起了朴珍荣。  
朴珍荣一手揽着段宜恩的肩和人交换着粘腻的吻，一手熟练套弄着金有谦的性器，指尖从下到上照顾到囊袋和龟头，掌纹摩擦每一条筋络，舌头也被段宜恩吸进口腔翻搅着，唾液来不及吞咽顺着嘴角滑下，意乱情迷之时突然被一对犬牙咬住臀尖，随后是作恶那人络绎不绝的呻吟。  
“…要你报复我。”  
得意地笑笑，朴珍荣从金有谦身上起来让段宜恩压着冲刺，一边继续自慰一边欣赏着眼前的活春宫。  
金有谦被段宜恩撬开了嘴，呻吟和呜咽全被堵在了口里，段宜恩艹得太狠了，每一下都压在充血肿胀的腺体上，羞耻和委屈全都被顶撞了出去，金有谦忍不住用双脚磨蹭着段宜恩的腰，不得纾解的挺立在人腹肌上一下一下蹭着全是抚慰，段宜恩放开人，两种截然不同的喘息交缠着把空气都变得灼热，金有谦突然拔高了呻吟，双手着急攀上段宜恩的肩膀，段宜恩也一手揪着人兽耳下的头发坐起来，金有谦主动抱着人脖子上下动作，被进入到从未有过的深度就哑着奶音嘴里乱喊“要坏掉了”“射不出来了”，屁股却逆着意愿痉挛着却什么也没能射出来。  
一旁的朴珍荣也被情欲迷了眼，手上握着震动棒跟着两人的动作一下一下捅着自己高潮中湿淋淋的屁股，作为“惩罚”的只能用按摩棒高潮的命令此刻突然变成了有趣的玩法，意犹未尽地含着那根按摩棒去亲了亲已经脱力闭上了眼的金有谦，摸了摸人柔软的头发。  
“有谦米做得好呢。”  
段宜恩一把拉过朴珍荣的腰圈住人，牙齿摩挲着耳根，还未软下去的挺立蹭了蹭人臀肉，手探到后面连根拔出按摩棒甩在一边。  
“珍荣也做的不错…有了按摩棒老公也可以不要了？”  
“嘘…小点声…谦米睡了…”  
金有谦安静地陷入发情期后的熟睡，哥哥们的打闹又是另一个故事了。

END


End file.
